Adventures In Scrantonia
by Romans828
Summary: Jim tells his daughter a bedtime story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Office or ****A Midsummer Night's Dream****.** **The idea for this story is based off of the Scrubs episode called ****My Princess****. Come to think of it, I don't own Scrubs either.**

Five year old Cece waited in her bed eagerly. She had taken a bath, changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth with nary a complaint. Now she waited with excitement for the highlight of the night. Daddy was going to tell her a story when he got home.

A few minutes later, a head peeked through the door. "Cece?"

"Daddy!" she cried, happily. He rushed over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Ready for a story?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye. His question was met with happy squeaks and energetic nodding. "Alright, alright. Now, where to begin?"

"Once upon a time!" Cece blurted.

"That's right. Once upon a time . . ."

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom called Scrantonia. In this kingdom lived a beautiful princess named Princess Pam. She was the most beautiful princess in all the land. But she was very unhappy. She had been destined to be married to a heartless, cruel prince named Prince Roy. But Princess Pam did not love Prince Roy. She loved the stable boy, Jim, who took care of her horses. But because Jim wasn't royalty, it was impossible for her to marry him.

Princess Pam remembered a long time ago when someone she knew was faced with a similar problem.

_Five year old Pam tiptoed up to one of the doors in the castle and quietly stopped to listen. Two people inside were yelling at each other. Princess Pam knew that the voices belonged to Sir Ryan and Lady Kelly. They were always fighting. Lady Kelly loved Sir Ryan, but Sir Ryan didn't love her back. 'Why can't they just work it out?' Pam thought._

_ "Why won't you return my love?" Lady Kelly was yelling._

_ "Why won't you just leave me alone?" Sir Ryan yelled back. _

_ "I can't! I love you too much!" Lady Kelly cried._

_ "'Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or rather do I not in plainest truth tell you I do not, nor I cannot love you?'"_

_ " . . . What?"_

_ "My lady, the king has offered me a position better than this one. You're going to have to learn how to live without me."_

_ "'Learn to live without you?' Fine. I'll save you the trouble of leaving! I'll go! I'll go on a quest and find a way to make you beg for my love!" At that moment, Princess Pam had to run and hide behind a vase so Lady Kelly, who had stormed out, wouldn't see her._

_ So, Lady Kelly went on her quest, Sir Ryan became a Duke, and Pam hadn't seen Lady Kelly since then._

One day, Princess Pam visited the stables and told Jim about her problem.

"Well, what do people usually do when faced with a tough decision?"

Remembering Lady Kelly, she said, "I think they go on a quest."

"Brilliant! . . . What's a quest?"

"I don't know."

Even though neither one of them really knew what a quest was, they decided to go on one because they truly loved each other and wanted to be married.

"We'll just figure it out as we go along."

So, that's just what they did.


	2. Chapter 2

They decided to start with a plan. Their plan went as such: they would escape from the castle without anyone noticing (which really wasn't that hard-the castle's head of security, Hank, was sleeping) and go straight into the Forbidden Forest.

A long time ago, the kingdom decided it needed a ruler. So, they crowned a king and he was called King Michael. As one of his first (and only) orders of business, he took every magical creature in Scrantonia and imprisoned them all into one portion of Scrantonia: the Forbidden Forest.

Now, you may be wondering, if Jim and Princess Pam wanted to go on a quest, why would they start in the scariest and possibly most dangerous portion of Scrantonia? Well, where else would you expect one to start a quest?

Jim and Princess Pam, after escaping the tower, walked along the dirt road silently. Both had so many thoughts running through their heads that neither one minded the quiet. They were also afraid of making too much noise in case there happened to be any monsters around.

After a while, they came across a wooden bridge and both sat down to rest.

Princess Pam was remembering all the times her mother had told her to not to go into the forest.

"_Why?" Little Pam asked, eyes wide and full of curiosity._

_ "There are monsters in those woods," her mother answered curtly._

_ "What kind of monsters?" the little Princess asked, fear lacing her voice._

_ Her mother clucked her tongue and knelt down so she was face to face with her daughter. "Nothing you need to worry about, dear. Just stay here, in the castle, and you'll be safe."_

So she did. But, Princess Pam realized, she still didn't know what kind of monsters lived in this forest. Suddenly, she needed to know, immediately.

"Jim?" Princess Pam ventured after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"What kind of creatures do you think live in these woods?"

Jim thought for a moment before responding. "I honestly don't know."

"IT'S A GOOD THING I DO!" A loud voice that sounded like gravel underfoot suddenly came from behind them. Both jumped up and turned around just in time to see a massive creature jump out from underneath the bridge. With a loud thud, it landed on the bank and stood up straight. Now that she could see the creature clearly, Princess Pam was glad she hadn't known about these creatures beforehand. The imaginary monsters she fought when she was five were nothing compared to this. The monster was at least five feet taller than Princess Pam and covered in fur. He had paws instead of hands with five claws on each paw. Jim stepped in front of Princess Pam protectively.

"What do you want?" he asked, bravely.

"Oh, dear me, did I not introduce myself?" the monster asked, head cocked to one side. Jim and Princess Pam hesitantly shook their heads. "Well, my name is Dwight." He nodded to both of them respectively.

"I'm Pam." Princess Pam said timidly, raising a hand.

"And I'm Jim." Jim said.

The monster smiled. "Okay, good. Now that everyone knows each other, we can get down to business."

"A-are you going to eat us?" Pam stammered.

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it?" replied the monster, with a smile. He lunged forward suddenly, in an attempt to grab Princess Pam. She screamed and ducked out of the way. Jim pushed himself towards the monster.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jim cried, putting his hands out to stop Dwight. The monster stopped, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Well," Jim stalled, "Um . . ."

"Well," Pam interjected. "Wouldn't you rather come with us instead of eating us?"

"It depends. Where are you going?"

Jim and Pam looked at each other. The real answer was 'We don't know', but they decided to go with the better answer. "We're going on a quest!"

"Hmm. A quest, huh?" The monster smiled for a moment (even though it looked more like a grimace). Little did they know, the monster was remembering something that happened to him long ago.

_Five year old Dwight ran up to his mother in tears. "Mama, mama, mama!"_

_ His mother was sitting at the kitchen table and her eyes widened when she saw the state her son was in. "Oh, sweetie! Come here!" She hoisted him up on her lap. "What happened?'_

_ "Some mean boys pushed me down and said I was a monster." His mother clucked her tongue and rocked him as he buried his face in her chest. "They said," his muffled voice continued, "They said that no one would ever want me and that someday they would be skilled hunters working for the king and I would live in a cave and they would go on a quest to find me and they would find me and they would kill me and-" At this point, he had to stop. He was shaking with sobs and his mother felt her shirt growing wet. She shushed him and made him face her._

_ "Don't pay them any attention. They're just jealous that you-"_

_ "Mom," Dwight stopped her. "Am I a monster?"_

_ "Well," she started hesitantly. "Monster is such a harsh word."_

_ "Mom. Am I a monster?"_

_ She sighed. "Genetically . . . yes." Dwight's eyes widened and he gasped. Jumping off his mother's lap, he tried to run away, but she grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Sweetie, being a monster doesn't mean you have to be bad!"_

_ Dwight turned around and faced his mother, his eyes full of anger. "I'll show them! I'll find a way to work for the king! I'll go on a quest and . . . and . . . and-" He ran off to his room to plot. His mother watched him leave and sighed._

Dwight returned to reality and looked at Jim and Pam. "I would be happy to go on a quest with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Pam smiled eagerly. "Really? You'll come with us?"

The monster smiled/grimaced. "Why not?"

"Alright," Jim started. "If we get going now, we can-"

"Let me just say goodbye to my gang."

_Gang? _Jim and Pam thought.

"You can come to if you want." Dwight offered.

"I don't think we should-"

"Sure!"

"Pam!" But Pam was already following Dwight underneath the bridge. Jim rolled his eyes before following after her.

Both Jim and Pam were amazed to see the underside of the bridge. It was far from the cramped, damp space both expected to see. Instead, three trolls all sat under the bridge comfortably. They all sat around a large, flat rock, playing cards.

"Guys," Dwight announced. All three looked up. "I'm leaving. I might be gone for a while, so I just wanted to say goodbye."

All three mumbled goodbyes as they went back to the game at hand.

"Stanley," one said to another, "Do you have any threes?"

"Do I look like I have any threes?"

" . . . Is that a no?"

"Yes, Phyllis, that's a no."

"So, I go fish now?"

Stanley sighed, wondering why he had to put up with this. "Yes."

Pam looked up at Dwight and noticed that he looked sad. _No one cares that he's leaving, _she thought._ Kind of like when Jim and I left. No one noticed._

The third troll looked up and noticed Dwight's sad face. "Hey, guys," he said. "Dwight's leaving. Let's show some respect."

"But Darryl," Phyllis started to protest, but Darryl stopped her with a look. Looking slightly annoyed, Phyllis and Stanley said goodbye.

"Bye, Dwight." Darryl waved and Dwight waved back.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"We can't miss you if you're not gone." Stanley mumbled.

Dwight acted like he hadn't heard and left. A few moments later, the trio was back on the bank.

They continued down the dirt road silently. Every once and a while, Dwight would hum softly to himself, but no one minded. Well, maybe Jim minded, but he wasn't going to say anything.

After a while, Pam spoke up. "Um, did either of you see that?"

"See what?"

"A small, red ball of light just flew through the air and then disappeared. There it is again!" Pam pointed at a tree, but it was already gone.

"Wait, I just saw it!" Dwight cried, pointing in a different direction.

"See what?" Jim asked. Suddenly, the ball of light appeared right in front of Jim's face.

"Can you see me now?" It asked. Jim jumped back out of surprise.

"A fairy!" Dwight cried. "I haven't seen a fairy for a while now."

"It's good to see you to, Dwight." The fairy said. Its voice sounded like bells chiming.

"How do you know my name?" Dwight asked, bewildered. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Meredith?"

"Got that right, sweetcheeks!" The fairy said, with a playful tone.

"You know each other?" Pam asked, after she had helped Jim up.

Dwight turned to her with a big smile on his face. "A long time ago, before the Forbidden Forest was created, the trolls were good friends with the fairies. I guess, with the creation of the Forbidden Forest, all the magical creatures were separated into groups."

"Speaking of trolls, how are the rest of them?"

"Just the same, just the same. And the rest of the fairies?"

"Same as always. Not much changes around here. Would you like to see them again?"

"They're all still here?"

"Of course. You're in fairyland now."

"Absolutely!" Dwight turned to Jim and Pam, who were looking at him incredulously. He cleared his throat and straightened up. "I mean, I guess it would be a good idea to be sure the area is secure and that these creatures are friendly."

"Cut the act, Dwight. Come on!" Meredith darted into the bushes and disappeared from sight. The trio shrugged and followed after her.

They fought off branches for a while before reaching a clearing. It seemed that the air itself was sparkling and the entire place smelled of flowers. Little balls of light, all different colors, darted from place to place.

Suddenly, Jim felt like his whole body was tingling. He looked down to see that the ground was a lot closer than the last time he checked. "What's going on?" he asked, panicked.

"We're shrinking!" He looked up at Pam and saw it was true. Pam looked as about as frightened as he felt, but Dwight looked like he was having fun.

"What's going on?" Jim asked again. Meredith flew up to him.

"You didn't expect to come in fairyland full-sized, did you?" Now that he was approaching her size, Jim could see that Meredith wasn't just a ball of light. She looked like a tiny person. She was in a dress that was small, bordering on appropriate.

Jim looked around to see hundreds of other fairies flitting around what looked like a small city. There in front of him was a small, fully-functional city. He gasped, now that he could see what he couldn't see before.

"Welcome to fairyland."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're in fairyland." Pam breathed. "Fairyland."

It was then when she realized something very important. _These aren't monsters. These are fairies. Why would anyone lock away fairies?_ She remembered when the king first decreed that all magical things be locked away and she remembered wondering why.

_Seventeen year old Pam walked into the king's room. He had his feet propped up on the desk and was in the middle of a phone call._

_ "King Michael?" she asked._

_ "What?" He looked up and saw her. "Oh! Princess Pam! Hey," he started talking to the phone. "Listen, I should go. Princess Pam just-"_

_ "Princess Pam?" A tinny voice came out of the phone. "That kid who takes up space in your castle? Am I on speakerphone?"_

_ Michael took him off speakerphone. "Yes."_

_ Princess Pam heard a mumbling come out of the phone, which had been picked up by Michael and was pressed to his ear. Every once and a while, he would laugh at something the other man said._

_ "Michael," she tried again. "I really have to talk to you."_

_ "Alright, well-" he laughed again. "You shouldn't say that! Alright, Packer, I have to go."_

_ At the name, Pam rolled her eyes. Packer was a king from another kingdom. He was disgusting, to say the least._

_ Once he hung up, Michael looked at her. "Alright, but make it quick. I'm expecting a visit from my lady."_

_ "Which one?" she asked, her tone flat._

_ "Jan, of course. Lovely lady Jan." He chuckled. "'Which one?' Silly."_

_ "Well, you could have meant Holly-"she began, then shook her head. She had more important things to say. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Did you know that all the magical creatures in Scrantonia are being locked away?"_

_ "Yeah, but it's okay. I'm allowing it."_

_ "Wha-It's not okay! Why?"_

_ "People don't like what they don't understand. So, get rid of what people don't understand and, BAM!" He slammed the desk for emphasis and Pam jumped. "No more creatures, no more fear, happier kingdom. Bada, bing, bada, boom."_

_ "But I asked Sir Toby and he said-"_

_ "Oh, blech! You asked Toby? No one cares about Toby. If I had the authority, I would lock him away too."_

_ "But you do have the auth-" She stopped herself. There was nothing more she could say._

_ But there's got to be something I can do! _Pam thought. _Something to save all this!_

"Well, come on, guys! Plenty more to see. Plenty." Meredith floated back down to the ground and started walking forward. In this way, she led the trio on a tour of fairyland.

They passed lots of fairies, who all seemed to be in a hurry. Suddenly, Pam started walking away.

"Pam, where are you going?" Jim asked, but she couldn't hear him.

She tapped one fairy on the shoulder. "Kelly?"

The fairy turned around and, indeed, it was Kelly. "Pam?"

"Kelly, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I went on a quest and wound up here. I found a nice guy who let me stay here and I've never been happier. Sometimes, I remember my days in the castle and I wonder why I didn't leave sooner! I guess I just found what I was looking for."

Pam nodded. "I guess."

Kelly looked over her shoulder at a male fairy who was waving at her. "Well, I'd better go. It's good to see you again."

"You too."

When Pam came back to the group, Jim asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, someone I used to know." Pam smiled, her hope in the fate of the quest restored.

The group continued traveling and soon, they arrived at what looked like a little fairy apartment building.

"Home, sweet home." Meredith said.

Leaning against the building was an adorably plump fairy with a blue aura surrounding him. "Hey, Meredith. Welcome back," he said.

"Hey, Kevin. Good to be back." She replied before walking inside. Jim, Pam, and Dwight followed her in.

"Make yourself at home." Meredith said, flopping into a chair. Surveying the area, Pam saw there were a few chairs, a couple pictures, and a couch right in the middle of the room. She also noticed there was a plume of smoke coming from behind the couch.

"Um, Meredith," she said, pointing at it. Meredith didn't even look up.

"Yeah, I've been housing him for a while. Just until he gets on his feet, you know?" Pam walked over to the couch and peered behind it. An older male fairy with a green aura sat by a fire, warming his hands. When he noticed Pam was watching him, he looked up at her.

"Get your own." he said.

_My own . . . fire? _she thought.

"Is he-" Meredith walked over. "Not in the house, Creed!"

"Oh, get a life, old bones, and stop bothering me about mine."

"As long as you live in this house, you will follow my rules."

"Um," Pam started, thoroughly confused.

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?" Jim supplied.

"They're crowning a new queen." Meredith said.

Pam frowned. "But, what about King Michael? He still rules this part of Scrantonia, right?"

"DON'T START ME ON KING MICHAEL!" came a shout from behind the couch.

"Oh, now you've done it." Meredith sighed as Creed continued ranting.

"That so-and-so took me from my family-"

"He didn't take you from your family, Creed."

"And took me off my land-"

"He didn't take you off your land, Creed."

"My children, my beautiful children, have to fare without their father-"

"You don't have kids, Creed."

"Look, you want to rant, do it after me, but quit interrupting my-"

"Look," Meredith said, talking to Pam. "The fairies just don't like King Michael because he doesn't know what he's doing and should have never been given any power in the first place." Pam didn't argue. "So, instead, the fairies choose their own ruler." Meredith turned to Jim and Dwight. "Would you like to go to the initiation ceremony?"

"It's been a while since I've been to an initiation ceremony." Dwight said, wistfully.

Jim and Pam made eye contact. " . . . Sure." Jim sighed. "Why not?"

**I put a poll on my profile about who the new fairy queen will be. I've already decided who it will be, but I want to see if you can guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the group stepped outside, the streets were deserted. They headed to the initiation with Meredith and Creed explaining what they should expect. As they got closer, the noise level became louder and louder. The final destination was a large building that looked like a cross between a stadium and a concert hall.

Inside, the noise level was almost deafening. Fairies of every size, shape, and aura were there, chattering away. Once they found seats, Pam tried to ask Jim if he thought this was part of their quest, but he couldn't hear her. Eventually, she gave up on talking and settled for taking in her surroundings.

The inside of the building was also built like a concert hall. Beyond the thousands of chairs was a large stage. Above Pam's head were about twenty lights which illuminated the stadium and twenty different lights which, Pam presumed, were built for illuminating the stage. She wondered when the show would start.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Almost immediately, the lights dimmed and the crowd became silent. A fairy with a gray aura walked out on stage and the audience started cheering.

"Thank you, thank you for coming." he said, waving his hands. His voice sounded slightly nasally, as opposed to sounding like bells or chimes.

"Who is that?" Pam whispered to Meredith.

"That's Gabe." Pam waited for more information, but Meredith had gone back to watching the stage.

"Tonight, I am honored to announce the new queen of Scrantonia." Again, the crowd roared until he put up his hands. "After years of searching for the perfect fairy for the job, we believe we've found her. Please welcome in the new queen of Scrantonia, Queen Erin!"

The crowd's roars became louder than ever as a beautiful young girl came out on stage. She was wearing a long, sparkling dress and, as she walked out to the middle of the stage, Pam noticed something.

"She doesn't have an aura!" This was true. No specific color surrounded her, unlike every other fairy in the stadium. "Meredith!"

But Meredith was too busy cheering to notice her.

Pam directed her attention back to the stage as the new queen began to make her speech.

"I am so honored to be chosen." The crowd cheered wildly. "I feel like one lucky duck that I not only get to be queen, but I get called up by my boyfriend." At this point, Gabe blushed furiously. "Thank you all so much." The audience cheered as she walked off the stage.

"Well," said Gabe, "Thank you all for coming!"

As the lights went up again and people started to leave, Jim made a face at Pam. "Wow." he said, smiling. "She said 'Lucky duck'. I like her."

"Did you see how sad she was?" Pam said.

"What? Are you kidding? She looked happy to be here."

"She looked really sad!"

"Alright, alright, she looked sad."

Pam looked back up at the empty stage. The queen had looked depressed about something . . . and Pam was going to find out about what.

"Pam," Meredith asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um, bathroom."

"Alright, well, you know where to find us."

Pam walked off towards one of the doors. Once she was outside, she started to look for the queen. Suddenly, she heard a distant sniffling. Walking in the direction it was coming from, she soon found the queen, sitting on the ground and crying.

"Um, Queen Erin?" Pam asked. When the girl heard her name, she immediately started to straighten up and wipe her eyes.

"Um, she's not here right now, but if you want to take a message . . ."

"I can see you."

The queen stood up and turned around. Seeing Pam, she said, "So you can." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait, you're not a fairy."

Pam smiled and shrugged. "Hence the lack of wings."

Erin bowed her head. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Pam shook her head. "Of course not." The queen breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The queen sighed. "Where do I begin?"

"How about why you don't have an aura?"

"Well, I'm not from here. I come from a completely different land. When I came here, a mean man was currently ruling-"

"Charles." Pam interjected. For a short time, King Michael left the throne to travel and a mean man named Charles Miner ruled in his place. Compared to Charles, Michael didn't look so bad.

"Yes, that was his name! Well, he found me and turned me into a fairy before throwing me here. Gabe helped me out when I needed it and somehow I ended up here." She slowly shook her head. "I don't really like Gabe . . . at least, not in the way he thinks. I don't want to be a fairy. I can't rule a kingdom! These people deserve better than me. But," she shrugged, "there's not much I can do now."

Suddenly Pam had an idea. "Why don't you come with us?"

Erin looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

Pam smiled widely. "We're going on a quest! Maybe we'll find whatever you're looking for on the way."

"But I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Neither do we!"

As she registered this information, Erin's face changed. She took a quick look around before holding out her hand to Pam. "Oh, why not? What have I got to lose?"

Pam smiled. "That's the spirit!"


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith, Creed, Dwight, Jim, and Kevin, who Meredith had invited inside, were all waiting for Pam inside Meredith's apartment. Suddenly, Pam rushed in with Erin in tow.

"Close the door! Hurry!" Pam told her.

"Pam, where were you? We thought-" Jim stopped when he saw Erin. "Aren't you-?"

"My Queen!" Creed exclaimed and immediately, he, Meredith, and Kevin, were all at her feet bowing. "We are not worthy."

"Oh, please don't do that." Erin moaned. "Everyone does that."

"Guys, Erin's going to be coming with us."

"What?" Dwight and Jim said in unison.

"She has a dream too and she thinks she can find it through our quest."

Jim sighed. "Welcome to the club, Erin. We're glad to have you."

"Thank you!" Erin said happily, mistaking Jim's sarcasm as sincerity.

"Well, we'd better get going." Pam said hurriedly.

"What?" Meredith, Creed, and Kevin said in unison.

"Oh, right, did I not mention-" Pam took a deep breath and said the rest in a rush. "We weren't that stealthy, so now there are a bunch of guards following us, so we should go before they find us because I really want Erin to get a happy ending and not get killed and I want the same for us, so we should probably go now and go stealthy, don't you think?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to understand what Pam had just said. Then, it finally sunk in and everyone started talking at once.

"Are you crazy? She can't come with us!" Jim shouted.

"We'll gladly cover for you, miss." Creed said. Kevin nodded eagerly.

"Gladly."

"The queen, our queen, is in my apartment!" said Meredith, star struck.

"Um, guys," said Dwight, who was now standing by the window. Everyone looked over at him. "If we're going to go, we should go now because I can see the guards coming down the street."

Everyone gasped and rushed over to see that he was speaking the truth.

"Come on, Jim," Pam pleaded. "Let her come with us."

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"Now, how do we get past the guards?"

Meredith smiled. "I think I've got an idea."

The gang slowly walked outside. Kevin, Creed and Meredith all circled around Jim, Pam and Erin. Guards, all with a dark red aura, lined the street and soon, one walked up to them.

"Good day, officer." Kevin said.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Meredith offered.

"I just need to see some identification." the officer replied with a no nonsense tone.

Having prepared for this in advance, Meredith, Kevin, and Creed all held out their flying licenses. The officer looked them all over and nodded.

"Alright, you're free to go, Meredith," Meredith nodded, "Kevin," Kevin nodded, "and Taylor." Creed nodded.

"Thank you for keeping our streets safe, sir." Creed said, in a voice that was much lower than his natural pitch.

"It's my job. Just let us know if you see the queen or her kidnappers."

"Yes, sir." Meredith said, as they all backed away. As soon as they were out of sight of the guards, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was very close," Kevin whispered.

"You don't have to whisper, Kevin." Pam said. She turned to Creed. "Taylor? I thought your name was-"

"Hush, hush, sweetcakes." Creed whispered. "They've got eyes and ears everywhere."

Pam looked at Meredith, who just rolled her eyes.

"Well," Pam said, turning to Jim. "Time to go."

Suddenly, she felt like her whole body was tingling. She was growing again. She heard Meredith, Kevin, and Creed all yelling out goodbyes. When Pam looked down, her friends had gone back to being balls of light. Suddenly, numerous dark red balls of light started coming at them. The red, blue, and green balls of light circled protectively around their feet. Pam bent down and, putting a giant hand out, stopped the guards.

"Don't hurt them." The entire barricade of dark red light, at the sound of her voice, turned right around and ran off in the opposite direction. Pam smiled down at her friends. She was pretty sure they wouldn't be bothered now.

"Yes!" At this sudden exclamation, Pam turned around. Erin was feeling her body in disbelief. Once she was sure it was real, she started jumping up and down. "I'm human again!" Seeing Pam staring at her, Erin ran over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pam smiled. "No problem."

"Ready to go?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely!" Dwight cried. "I wonder if Oscar's still around."

"Who's Oscar?" Erin asked.

"Well, he used to live near me, when I was younger and he would-" Dwight and Erin started traveling back toward the dirt road.

Pam and Jim made eye contact. They both smiled at each other before following after Dwight and Erin.

The quest was back on.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Roy was walking up to King Michael's room to ask him where the stable boy was. He had been looking for him everywhere. His ponies were feeling neglected, he could tell. As he approached the king's door, he stopped. _Maybe I could figure out more about the kingdom I'm destined to rule by listening in on the king himself,_ he thought. So he sat by the door and waited.

King Michael sighed. He couldn't deny it. He had a good life. He was king. What else could he possibly want?

_A chocolate desk,_ he thought, quickly making a note of it so he wouldn't forget.

Suddenly, his phone rang, startling him. He pressed the loud speaker button and said, "Jello?"

"Michael, we have a problem." The voice was male and somewhat authoritative. Michael sighed and made a face.

"Wallace, Wallace, Wallace, can't this wait?"

"My name is David, firstly-"

"I was just in the middle of an amazing daydream where I had a chocolate desk and people were calling me 'the candy man' - 'King the candy man.'"

"Michael, this is important. Have you noticed anything missing lately?"

"Other than your sense of humor, no."

"Because Jo said-"

Michael groaned. "Jo, Jo, Jo, what does she know?" Jo Bennett had come to Scrantonia months earlier to "keep an eye on things". Michael didn't like her because she had the authority to take power away from him. She also proved herself one hundred percent more capable than Michael in every way, which made his people dislike him more than usual. She had come to be the eyes and ears of Scrantonia.

"She said she saw Pam running off with your stable boy."

At this news, Michael straightened up. "What?"

_WHAT? _Roy thought. He stood up and started down the stairs. _I have to find her._

"Yes, and I just wanted to make sure you hadn't just allowed and not told anyone."

"Oh-No, of course I allowed it."

" . . . What?"

"Yeah, you don't think I'd just let her run off willy-nilly like that?"

"Oh, well, sorry. I guess I'll just tell the rest of the team that it was a false alarm."

"You do that."

"Well, sorry again."

"Alright, bye." As Michael hung up on David Wallace, he had to wonder: Why was he covering for Pam when she had gone out behind his back?

He remembered a long time ago, when her mother had come to his door, baby in her arms, begging for some food and shelter. He had ended up housing them for years. He remembered the day Pam's mother had died. She had been so young. After that, he became a sort of father figure to her. Is it possible that he now cares about her and her wellbeing?

No, it just wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He had spent so long without having to care for anyone and now-No. It wasn't possible.

Michael leaned back in his chair. _I need a drink._ Suddenly, he sat up. _And I need to figure out where Pam is. Father figure or not, I am her legal guardian. If she gets hurt, it's my fault._

_ Where could she be?_


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" song or whatever it's called.**

"Oh, two hundred and seventy bottles of pop on the wall!" Dwight belted.

"Two hundred and seventy bottles of pop!" Pam added.

"Take one down, pass it around," Jim sang.

"Two hundred and sixty-nine bottles of pop on the wall!" Erin finished.

"Oh, two hundred and sixty-nine bottles of pop on the wall!"

They had been walking for a very long time.

Suddenly, the sky became very dark and there was a crack of thunder. The group looked up and saw the dark clouds merge together before creating a pillar of cloud which stretched all the way to the ground in front of them. The cloud parted to reveal King Michael.

"Ta, da." He smiled. When he saw Pam, he ran to her and hugged her. "Where have you been? You went off by yourself and you didn't tell anyone and we were so worried! You are never leaving the castle again without me knowing about it!"

"Missed you too." Jim mumbled quietly. When he heard his voice, Michael let go of Pam and faced him.

"You! You kidnapped my baby! Prepare to die!" Michael got into a fighting pose and started hopping back and forth.

"Michael, Michael, wait," Pam interjected. "He didn't kidnap me. I asked him to come with me."

"I don't care, he almost got you killed,."

"I almost got me killed. 100% my decision."

"Well," said Michael, moving out of his defensive pose. "He'd better get out of here. Both Jo and Wallace know you're missing, but I covered for you, so you have some time."

"Michael, I'm super thankful that you covered for us, but we're not leaving."

"You're not?"

Pam took Jim's hand. "Not until we finish this quest and find the answer."

"The answer to what?'

Pam and Jim's eyes widened as they tried to think of ways to stall. "Well, um, we didn't really-"

Fortunately, Dwight sensed their troubles and was there to help.

"Michael?" he stepped forward.

Michael looked up at him. " . . . Dwight?"

"You two know each other?" Pam asked, incredulously. But Michael and Dwight were lost in the memory of their times together.

_Three mean boys were pushing Michael around. He kept trying to get away, but the boys would just circle around him._

_ "Leave me alone!" he cried._

_ "Michael, the fool!" they taunted. "When you grow up, you're probably going to become the town fool! Stick to what you know best!"_

_ Tears of frustration and fear ran down Michael's face._

_ Suddenly, a large roar came from behind him. The boys looked up, saw the source of the noise, and ran off screaming. When Michael turned to see what it was, he saw a boy about his height covered in fur with a victorious expression on his face. The boy put out a hand to help Michael up._

_ "Are you okay?" he asked._

_ "Yeah, I guess." Michael answered._

_ The boy drew himself up to his full height. "I'm Dwight."_

_ Michael drew himself up to his full height, too (which wasn't much) and said, "I'm Michael."_

_ From that moment on, they were the best of friends._

_ Then, one day, Michael is crowned as king and he decreed that all creatures would be locked away. Dwight was very sad when this happened, but he trusted that his friend had a bigger plan behind it all._

_ Little did he know, he didn't. King Michael had just forgotten about him._

"Michael?" Dwight asked. "Have you come to set us free?"

He paused. "No."

Dwight's face fell. "But, we were friends."

"I can't befriend monsters now! I'm royalty." Dwight cringed at the word 'monster'. "I just came to find my daughter. And, now that I've found her and I know she's fine . . . I should go."

Dwight spread out his arms. "Goodbye hug?"

Michael sighed. "Fine."

The two hugged and Michael quickly pulled away. "Alright, well, I have to go." He turned to Pam. "Stay safe." He turned to Jim. "Keep her safe."

Then, with a few cracks of thunder and a cloud pillar, he was gone.

Pam walked over to Dwight. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Dwight sighed, looking down at the ground. "Yeah." Suddenly, he raised his head and his eyes shined victoriously. "I guess so."

Pam backed up a bit as Dwight reached into his pocket. "Dwight, what did you do?" He pulled out a small red sack with a gold ribbon around it. "Teleportation dust!" she breathed.

"I knew he would still carry this around, so when we hugged . . . " He shrugged like it was obvious.

"What are you going to do with it?" Erin asked.

"Well, I'm sure it has a purpose. That purpose just hasn't arisen yet. Until then," Dwight put the sack back in his pocket. "It can just come on the quest with us."

Jim smiled and nodded. "And so the journey continues."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Peter Pan or The Police (the band).**

The group had been walking for a while when Dwight stopped them.

"Wait, guys. I remember this place." They all looked around, puzzled, as Dwight started counting trees. "Seven, Eight, Nine!" He knocked on the tree and, to everyone's surprise, it made a hollow sound. "This is it!"

"This is what?" Jim wondered aloud.

Dwight moved a couple of branches aside and opened up the side of the tree, revealing it to be a door. He stepped inside and immediately fell out of sight.

"Dwight!" Pam cried, running over. Looking into the tree, she saw that Dwight had fallen into a tunnel. "Dwight!" She called into it, but she got no response. As she looked down into the tunnel, she made a snap decision. Stepping into the tree, she fell down the tunnel as well.

"Pam!" Jim cried. He and Erin ran over to discover what Pam had just figured out. Jim looked around, then shrugged. "Now or never, right?" He jumped into the tunnel and soon Erin followed.

When Pam landed, she looked up to see Dwight, smiling/grimacing, and hugging another person. "Um," she began, but hearing voices above her, she quickly moved out of the way. She moved just in the nick of time because almost immediately, Jim and Erin fell after her.

"Pam!" Erin said. "There you are!"

"Glad you could make it," said the mystery man, and they all looked up.

In front of them stood a tall man with dark skin. He was smiling and held a full wine glass. He looked like he had been taking good care of himself. The room looked like an underground cavern, which was, more or less, what it was. There was a large hole in the wall, which appeared to lead to another room.

"Sorry we had to meet under such circumstances," the creature said as it helped them up. "My name is Oscar."

Erin's eyes widened. "Oh! Dwight has told me a lot about you."

Oscar smiled. "Well, that was nice of him."

"Why are we underground?" Jim asked, still a little flustered.

"Well, I was always a lot more refined than other creatures. I couldn't handle just wandering a forest or living under a bridge-No offense, Dwight."

"None taken."

"Well, when the new king came into power, I knew that something like this would happen. So, I told Dwight that, if they were to take us away, he could always find me here, ninth tree to the left-"

"And straight on until morning!" Dwight finished with a smile.

"So, the more classy few of us have lived here. Speaking of which," he turned to Dwight. "What took you so long to come here?"

Dwight lowered his eyes, looking sheepish. "Well, I guess I forgot." He raised his head. "And I had Mose to take care of too."

Oscar nodded. "How is Mose?"

"Fine, fine. He's actually adapted the best out of all of us."

"Well, you're here now-as are the rest of you." Oscar gestured to the hole in the wall. "Would you all like to meet the rest of us?"

One by one, Oscar helped them through the hole. On the other side was something that looked like a night club. People were seated at tables and, at the front of the room, there was a stage, where people were performing.

"Welcome to The Café." Oscar said.

They all sat at a table and, once they were all seated, people started clapping. On the stage was a young woman with tan skin. She stepped forward and spoke into the mike, once people stopped applauding.

"Hi, my name is Karen, and I'm going to be singing 'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic' by The Police." She took a breath and started singing.

She had the most beautiful voice Jim had ever heard. He even danced along at some parts, albeit quietly and without moving the bottom half of his body. When the song ended, Jim applauded loudly. Then, to his surprise, she stepped off the stage and walked over to him.

"You were really getting into the music there." She smiled playfully.

"Well, you have an amazing voice."

"Well, thank you."

"I'm Jim Halpert." He thrust his hand out and she shook it.

"I'm Karen Filippelli."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own 'The Rainbow Connection'.**

Pam watched this encounter with anger in her eyes.

"Hey," Karen asked. "Would you like to come with me and get a drink?"

"They have drinks down here?"

"Of course!" She put out a hand for Jim to take. He almost took it . . . but then he remembered why he was here in the first place. "Um, no, thanks."

Karen looked crestfallen, but she nodded like she understood. "Got someone else?"

Jim smiled and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

She gave a final wave, this time to the entire table, before turning and walking away.

"Jim," Pam said, astonished. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes, I did. I love you, Pam. And finding a possibility for us to have a future together is what this whole quest has been about. I'm not going to lose you because of one person." He took her hands. "Our love is stronger than that."

"Oh, Jim!" Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

Suddenly, the audience started applauding again. Of course, Jim and Pam didn't care. They were in their own little world. Oscar, Dwight and Erin all looked up at the stage.

A man walked out with a guitar in his hands. He walked up to the mike and said, "Howdy-do! How is everyone tonight?" The crowd cheered in response. "Good. Well, my name is Andy Bernard and I'm going to be singing 'The Rainbow Connection'."

He started to sing and Dwight sighed. It was going to be a long night. He looked over at Erin and was surprised to see a change in her. No longer was she the sad fairy creature they had all originally met. Now, she looked very happy. And at once Dwight knew why. _She likes him,_ he thought.

When the song ended, Erin clapped happily. She turned to Dwight. "He was really good, wasn't he?"

Dwight nodded. "You can go."

Erin cocked her head. "Go where?"

"To go talk to him, to go offer him a drink, whatever works for you."

"I don't know."

"Would you rather stay here?"

Erin looked around at her comrades and waved at Dwight. "Bye."

When Erin left, Pam looked up. "Where's she going?"

"To go talk to that guy."

"What guy?"

"That guy who sang."

"A guy came and sang? When?"

Dwight sighed and pointed in the direction that Erin had gone. "That guy."

"Oh."

They watched Erin talk to Andy, both smiling and talking happily. Suddenly, Erin's eyes became wide and she nodded eagerly before running back to the table.

"Um, guys, I appreciate all you've done for me, but I think I want to stay here."

"Really?" Pam said, with mock surprise.

"Well, Andy's really nice and I feel like I belong here."

There was a moment of silence before Jim relented and said, "Well, it's been nice traveling with you, Erin."

Erin gave everyone goodbye hugs (even Dwight) before running off to join Andy. When she reached him, she pointed back over at the table and nodded. Andy smiled and waved at the table before turning back to Erin. Even though they were pretty far away, Pam was still pretty sure she heard Andy sing something.

"Re-de-do-de-do!" He crowed.

"That's really adorable." Pam said.

"Well, what do you expect? They're in love." At this, Pam turned back towards Jim and made an "aww" sound before getting lost in his eyes.

"And they're gone again." Oscar joked.

"Dwight Schrute, party of one." Dwight sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the kind reviews!**

Once Dwight could drag Jim and Pam out of the 'lair' and they had all said goodbye to Oscar, they got back on the dirt path and continued their journey.

After a while, Pam noticed that Dwight looked a lot sadder than usual. He wasn't marching as usual. He was just walking.

"Dwight," she began. Then, she noticed that it had gotten really cold. It felt like it was winter. When she looked around, she noticed that the further they got down the path, the colder it got. Trees were dying and snow was now on the ground. "Where are we?"

"This place seems familiar," Dwight said. "But I don't know why."

When Pam looked forward, all she could see were leafless trees and snowy grounds. When she looked back, all she could see were leafless trees and snowy grounds. "Okay, wait, that doesn't make sense." she thought out loud. "There's no way we've been traveling that fast."

"Oh no." Dwight said. "We've stumbled upon enchanted grounds. Unless we appease to whoever cast this spell, we'll be stuck in this portion of the forest forever."

Jim and Pam looked at each other and made a decision. "Dwight, you appease to it." they said, in unison.

"What! Why me?"

"It only makes sense for a magical creature to try and appease another magical creature." Pam reasoned.

Dwight looked at her angrily. "Do I look like someone who could 'appease' someone?"

Pam sighed. "Dwight, despite what you think, you're not destined to be hated."

"Um, guys?" Jim interrupted, pointing ahead. A petite blonde woman, wearing a blue dress and a harsh expression, had stepped out in front of them. She held both her arms out towards them.

"Um, hello." Pam tried.

"SILENCE!" the woman cried. "You have come into my portion of the forest and now you are destined to stay here forever!"

"Um," Jim cocked his head. "Who are you?"

The woman drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't much). "I am Angela, the ice queen." She gestured around herself. "And this is my kingdom."

"Dwight," Pam whispered. "Dwight, I think now would be a good time to-" She looked up at him and realized that he looked starstruck. "Um, Dwight?"

He stepped towards Angela and bowed with a flourish. "My Queen." She looked down at him, with confusion on her face. "We come in peace. We mean no harm. My friends and I were just going on a quest and we stumbled onto your kingdom by mistake."

"Story of my life." she muttered. Dwight looked up. "No one ever comes to visit anymore."

"My Queen," Dwight stood. "Just because you have been told you're a monster, it doesn't mean you have to be one."

She looked at Dwight with tears in her eyes. "No one's ever said that to me before." Her tone had softened substantially. Jim and Pam exchanged looks.

"So, we're just gonna go, then." Jim said, as he and Pam backed away. Angela looked up, as if seeing them for the first time.

"Oh, right." She waved her right hand and the snow melted. The trees bloomed and the path was visible again.

As Jim and Pam walked away, Pam looked back at the happy couple. "I guess you're going to stay here."

Dwight nodded.

"And you're not going to eat us anymore?" Pam joked.

Dwight laughed. "I was never going to eat you." As Pam and Jim started to walk away, he stopped them. "You might want this." He held out the sack of teleportation dust. "It looks like I won't be needing it."

Jim took the sack and then he and Pam left.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me again." Pam smiled at Jim.

He smiled back and linked arms with her. "I guess so."


	12. Chapter 12

Jim and Pam had been walking for a while when they saw the gap in the trees. A few yards out in front of them, the trees parted and the path ended into what looked like a wall of light. Both knew that this meant they were almost out of the Forbidden Forest and, thus, almost finished with their quest. Both quickened their paces in excitement. The answer they had been searching for was so close they could see it!

Once they finally reached the light, both could hear the sounds of waves hitting sand. They were reaching the end of the island of Scrantonia. Bursting through the trees, both eagerly anticipated what they might see. Maybe a scroll claiming Jim was really a prince. Maybe a boat would be waiting to take them away to a place where they could be married. They didn't know what to expect.

Emerging from the forest, they had to shield their eyes from the sun. Once their eyes adjusted, they looked around. They were on a beach and the water stretched out as far as the eye could see. There weren't any boats or scrolls to be seen and both their spirits fell.

"Do you think we're just supposed to wait here?" Jim asked.

"AH-HA!" cried a voice belonging to a creature that had just jumped out from behind a sand dune. Jim and Pam gasped and stepped back. Getting a good look at the creature, they were surprised to see it was Prince Roy. "I've found you at last!"

"Roy!" Pam gasped. "How did you find us?"

He shrugged. "I know people." He turned towards Jim. "You kidnapped my soon-to-be bride!"

"Why does everyone think I was kidnapped?" Pam asked, exasperated.

Roy pulled out a sword. "Prepare to die!"

Pam screamed as Roy slashed the sword at Jim. Jim jumped back in the nick of time.

"Surely, you wouldn't fight someone unarmed!" Jim cried, panicked.

Roy walked back over to the sand dune. "I anticipated you would say as much." He reached behind the sand dune and tossed Jim a sword. "I brought an extra for you."

Jim picked up the sword as Roy charged at him. Jim brought his sword up to defend himself and Roy's sword clanked against his. Pam backed up to get out of the way. Roy lifted his sword again and brought it down on Jim. Jim, seeing this, leaped out of the way and Roy's sword slashed through air. This knocked off his momentum and he had to steady himself.

"I didn't realize you were going to be such a coward, Halpert." He raised his sword again. "Fight me!"

He brought his sword down again and Jim blocked it with his sword before backing up again. Roy flung his sword sideways at Jim, but Jim blocked the blow. Both pressed their swords together, expected the other to give out, but they were evenly matched. Suddenly, Roy's swords slipped out of his hands and landed a few feet away in the sand. Roy looked up at Jim with wide eyes. Pam, who stood a few feet away, held her breath.

_This is it,_ Jim thought. _I could do away with him right now. Then, Pam and I could run away and get married in safety._ He looked up at Pam, who stared back at him with wide, fearful eyes. _But that isn't how this quest should end. I can see that now._

So, to everyone's surprise, Jim dropped his sword as well. Roy backed up and grabbed his sword before running at an unarmed Jim with it.

"Whoa!" Jim cried as he jumped back, narrowly missing losing a limb. He quickly grabbed his sword and the boys continued fighting.

By now, Roy had backed Jim up dangerously near the water's edge. Stepping forward, Roy flung his sword sideways again and Jim blocked the blow. This time, unfortunately, it was Jim who lost his hold on his sword. The blade fell into the sea with a splash. Jim looked back up at Roy with fear in his eyes._ Come on,_ he thought. _I know there's a heart in there somewhere._ Roy looked up at Pam, who shook her head fervently. Roy looked back at Jim. Suddenly, Roy's eyes filled with anger and he hoisted his sword above his head. Jim reached into his back pocket and touched the red sack. Pulling it out, he threw its contents on Roy just as Roy let his sword fall. Jim closed his eyes and heard the sound of the sword hitting the ground. When he opened his eyes, Roy was gone and his sword lay in the sand.

Pam ran over to Jim and hugged him. "You did it!" she cried. Jim was happy for a moment, but then his face fell. When Pam saw it, she frowned. "What's wrong?'

"Now what? I'm still not royalty, I still can't marry you. Even if you don't have to marry Roy, King Michael will just find some other prince for you to marry."

"No, he won't!" A voice came from behind Pam. The two turned and saw King Michael making his way towards them.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" Pam asked.

"Look, I saw what happened. Pam," he sighed. "You're not my daughter." Pam gasped. "You are the daughter of a peasant. I've just been sheltering you for all these years."

"Wait, so I'm not royalty?" Pam asked with a smile.

"No." Michael said. "I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled!" Pam cried.

"Wait, you're happy that you're not royalty?" Michael asked, surprised.

Pam looked at Jim. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And so, the "princess" and the stable boy were married and everyone in the kingdom attended. Afterwards, Michael decreed that all the magical creatures would be freed and there was great celebrating. Pam and Jim never had to worry about Prince Roy again and they all lived . . ."

"Happily ever after!" Cece finished. "That was a great story, Daddy."

"Well, thank you very much." He said, before leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Now it's time for bed."

He got up and walked to the door quietly.

"Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Cece."

When he left the room, he almost tripped over Pam, who was sitting by the door.

"That really was a good story," she said, getting up. "But wherever did you get the inspiration for it?"

He smiled over at her and took her hand. "I don't know, my princess."

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Time for bed."

As they walked off to bed, Pam said, "You wouldn't want to be tired facing another day in Scrantonia."

He laughed and they went off to bed, smiling at the idea of trolls and fairies, of princesses and ice queens, of 'once upon a times' and 'happily ever afters'.


End file.
